


you sat and stared at my lips (and I could already feel your kiss)

by hopelessembers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, This is fluff, Tyrus - Freeform, let's all be both happy and sad together, what happens after the bench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessembers/pseuds/hopelessembers
Summary: The bench. Confessing. Holding hands.It still didn’t feel real, even the next day. Cyrus felt like he’d had some bizarre fever dream. There was no way that last night he had practically told TJ how he felt and had him return his feelings, let alone sit beside him intertwining their fingers and gazing into each other’s eyes. No way.





	you sat and stared at my lips (and I could already feel your kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> title from strawberries & cigarettes by troye sivan (obviously)
> 
> it's 2:30 am in australia and I just finished this so pls excuse any stupid mistakes. and don't forget to leave a comment, it means a lot to me.
> 
> enjoy!

**Cyrus:** _Morning :) Wanna meet at the park @ 11? The bench near the pond?_

 **TJ:** _morning! sounds good, see u soon x_

Cyrus felt his whole face heat up when he saw the _x_ punctuating TJ’s response. What was that supposed to mean? He’d never sent Cyrus an _x_ before. Did it mean something different? Something serious? Or was he just overthinking things?

Probably the latter.

Cyrus put his phone face down and forced himself to take a deep breath. It’s just TJ. _Just TJ_. And that was the whole point of meeting up, to discuss what had happened. The bench. Confessing. Holding hands. It still didn’t feel real, even the next day. Cyrus felt like he’d had some bizarre fever dream. There was no way that last night he had practically told TJ how he felt and had him return his feelings, let alone sit beside him intertwining their fingers and gazing into each other’s eyes. No way.

Cyrus had to make sure they were on the same page. If he had learnt anything from his four therapist parents and his own friends’ relationships dramas, it was that communication was key. He had to make sure that TJ was serious about this, that they both knew where they stood. Cyrus was sick of misunderstandings and unnecessary suspense, and he couldn’t wait even a day longer to find out for sure if the boy he liked _actually liked him back_.

He left fairly early for his commute to the park, and spent the entire walk going through absolutely every possibility of the upcoming meeting in his head. When he arrived, he found TJ already sitting on the bench beside the pond fiddling idly with his phone. Cyrus fought the grin pulling at his lips.

“Fancy seeing you here,” he said, allowing the grin to show in all its glory when TJ looked up at him with an eager smile of his own.

“I was in the neighborhood,” TJ replied, standing up and pausing for a moment before stepping forward and pulling Cyrus into a firm hug. Cyrus melted into the embrace, wrapping his arms around TJ’s middle and sinking into his chest for a moment.

When they pulled away both boys were red in the face, smiling sheepishly at each other, eyes bright. TJ coughed.

“Wanna sit?” He offered, settling back onto his spot on the bench. Cyrus perched beside him, jittery with nerves.

When TJ realized Cyrus wasn’t going to start this conversation, he decided to get the ball rolling. “So, you wanted to meet up today? To… talk?”

Cyrus exhaled a hard breath before turning slightly, facing the pond and not able to look at TJ directly. “Yeah. Yes. I just- I wanted to make sure we’re on the same page. After last night.”

TJ felt himself frown, confused. “Okay. And what page is that?”

Cyrus appeared to steel himself, sitting up straighter and breathing deeply again. He turned to face TJ properly, his face soft but his eyes determined.

“I just wanted to be clear. About everything. I’m gay. Like, really gay. And I like you. And I think you like me too, but I’m not willing to hide who I am, not even at school and I know this is all so new and scary but I still-“

Cyrus’ rambling came to a halt and he glanced down to see TJ gripping his hand firmly, before meeting the other boys’ eyes. His gaze was unwavering.

“Cyrus,” TJ said, his voice low and serious which made something in Cyrus’ belly drop, “I like you too. I like you so much. I have for a really long time, and I don’t want to hide that either. I’d never want to hide you. Okay?”

TJ’s words were intense, and Cyrus was unable to look away from the heavy emotion glimmering in his eyes. TJ liked him too. He confirmed it. _He liked him too._

Cyrus coughed slightly, clearing his thoughts. “Okay. Yeah. Okay. Good, great. I’m- I’m really glad,” he bumbled, tripping over his words. He felt TJ squeeze his hand gently which did nothing to slow his rising heart rate.

“And just for the record,” TJ said, leaning closer, a playful grin on his lips, “I’m really gay too.”

Cyrus breathed out a chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief. There’s no way this was really happening. TJ must have sensed his anxiety, because he shuffled closer and bent his head to meet Cyrus’ eyes.

“Hey. You’re not having second thoughts, right? What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“I can’t believe this is really happening, that’s all,” Cyrus practically whispered, “I had no idea you felt this way. Literally none. I thought I was completely deluding myself.”

TJ sighed, rubbing his thumb across Cyrus’ knuckles slowly. “Well, I can’t lie, this whole sexuality thing is a slightly new development for me. But I’ve known for a while now that I’ve liked you, Cyrus. It’s been you for a long time.”

Cyrus’ lips turned up softly and he pressed his thigh against TJ’s firmly. “It’s been you for a long time for me, too.”

TJ returned his smile, his gaze dropping down to Cyrus’ mouth before travelling back up to his eyes. Cyrus saw him swallow before scooting impossibly closer, their bodies pressed together firmly.

“Cyrus, can I kiss you?”

Cyrus felt the earth rip out from beneath his feet. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He swallowed down his nerves and leant even closer to TJ, eyes shining.

“Yes.”

Like he couldn’t wait a second longer, TJ tilted only a few inches forward and pressed his lips to Cyrus’. It was months of suspense and longing and fervor spilling out between them all at once, and nothing mattered in that moment but the feeling of this kiss.

TJ cupped Cyrus’ jaw in his hands and Cyrus rested one of his hands on TJ’s knee. Somewhere in the back of his mind it occurred to him that they were in public and that anyone could see them, but he also didn’t care. He was here, kissing a boy who he liked, a boy who liked him back, and he was so _happy_.

They separated reluctantly and TJ rested his forehead on Cyrus’, his eyes still closed and his hands still holding Cyrus’ face. Cyrus squeezed his knee in acknowledgement that he was feeling the same thing- _wow_.

TJ eventually opened his eyes, and as if he couldn’t help himself, leant forward to peck Cyrus on the lips a few more times. They broke apart laughing and Cyrus felt like he could combust with joy.

“I guess this is happening, huh?” TJ asked him, unable to wipe the magnificent smile off his face. Cyrus grinned back.

“Yeah, I guess it is.”


End file.
